The variety of television programming and other media content that is available for viewing continues to increase. In addition to scheduled television program broadcasts, television viewing options also include video-on-demand choices and other recorded television content. A television system can include television client devices that receive the television programming and other selected media content via a broadcast network and/or an IP-based content distribution network. In a typical multi-room broadcast and/or IPTV system, such as a home or business network that includes multiple television client devices, there may be resource limitations due to the limited number of television content streams that can enter the home or business. Other resource limitations may include a limited number of broadcast tuners to receive the television content, and/or a limited available ingress bandwidth for the television content streams. These resource limitations may limit user requests to receive and view selected television programming, such as when all available tuners in a network are in use by others for television content playback and/or for recordings of the television content.